Angels Don't Exist
by kawaya
Summary: Do you believe in angels? Heero/Hotaru...pls read and review [completed as of June 25]
1. Chap. 1

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 1  
____________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas...  
  
This is just a story to get out of a writer's block for Ancient Dwellings...I'm not sure if I'll finish it...i'm writing another gundam wing/sailor moon story too (other than this and Ancient Dwellings) i expect that one to be finished though...  
___________________  
  
Heero Yuy stared out into the night. Explosions light up the dark sky. Another war, another sorrow, another loss.  
  
~  
  
"When will people learn that fighting is not the way?" Relena Peacecraft exclaimed, "We can all live happily in peace!"  
  
"It is human nature to fight, total pacifism does not exist. As long as humans live, there will be arguments, there will be disputes, there will be war. It is not something we can escape, it is not something as simple as not fighting." Admiral Jonus said.  
  
"But we can try to promote pacifism!" Miss Peacecraft insisted, "If we can all learn to settle our disputes in other ways, there will be so many less deaths!"  
  
"Humans eventually die. It is our nature. No matter how hard we try, we cannot avoid the inevitable." Admiral Jonus replied, calmly.  
  
"So are you saying that we cannot do anything to extend their lives? Living is joy, sorrow, and emotions. To live is to love. How can you simply take that away from them?" Relena retorted.  
  
"It is eventually taken away anyways. And what will happen once they are gone? They will be deprived of emotion and will be nothing. They will know nothing." Jonus said.  
  
"They will become angels." Relena Peacecraft stated.  
  
"Do you believe in angels?" Admiral Jonus asked.  
  
"I do," Relena said softly, "How can I not if I see one everyday?"  
  
~  
  
Relena Peacecraft walked out of the meeting hall. Tired and mentally battered, she winced down the short steps of the hall.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" Quatre asked.  
  
Relena smiled, "It was...different. Where's Heero?" she asked.  
  
"Heero's been here and gone." Duo said.  
  
"I see."  
  
~  
  
Heero walked along the harbour. There was no point in seeing the Pacifist Queen. He couldn't take it. A person only has so much patience.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
And his patience just snapped. "Yes? How did the meeting go?" he asked what was expected of him.  
  
"It was interesting. We talked about angels, Heero, do you believe in angels?" Relena asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Why not?" Relena asked.  
  
"Because they don't exist. And if they did, the world will be at peace, poverty wouldn't exist and everyone will have a nice warm home and a loving family." he almost snapped.  
  
"Well, what if there are only a few of them and they cannot do everything? Heero, when you meet your first angel, you'll understand what I'm talking about." Relena said before she left.  
  
Heero shook his head, not believing that it was possible.  
  
~  
  
Young Hotaru Tomoe, reborn for the 18th time sat in the Cronus room. Her mentor, Setsuna Meioh insisted that she learn everything there is to know about the Universe.  
  
'All worlds are connected.' she read, 'One event will happen in another world. The event maybe changed in appearance but when stripped to the core, it is from the same origin.'  
  
Hotaru sighed. Everytime she was reborn, she was confined to this room when growing up. She was obliged to learn everything there is to know. This time, she must travel to another world, another dimension as part of her education.  
  
She remembered Setsuna's exact words. 'You must make note of the events in the other world and relate them to the events in this world. Remember, this excursion is for educational purposes only. The world will be completely unknown until the day of your trip there. You will have one year to complete this.' Setsuna has said. She was to leave today.  
  
"Hotaru!" Setsuna called, "Are you ready?"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Good. Come here and put your hand into the mist." Setsuna instructed, "Draw out the key to your world."  
  
Hotaru put her hand into a bag made of mist. The bag resembled a big cloud. She let her hand descend and found there was only one key in there. Confused, she held it and took her hand out of the bag.  
  
"There was only one key in there." she complained.  
  
"There are so many different dimensions. Perhaps that world is the one in which you can benefit most from." Setsuna explained.  
  
"But still, I would've liked to have more of a choice." Hotaru whined.  
  
"Hotaru, I believe you will age when you enter a different world." Setsuna said.  
  
"Age!?" Hotaru squeeked, "How old will I be? Please say I won't be an old grandma!!"   
  
"I don't know." Setsuna said, "Each world contains souls of everyone. It is the physical body they lack. When you physically enter that world, your soul will merge with your body, making your appearance different. You will still have all your memories of this world."  
  
"I see." Hotaru said solemnly, almost dreading going to the other world. "And what happens when I die?" she asked.  
  
"You will be returned to this world. Are you ready?"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Pass me your key." Setsuna said.  
  
Hotaru handed Setsuna her elaborately decorated key.  
  
"Strange that you will get this key." Setsuna muttered.  
  
"What was that? Why is it strange?!" Hotaru asked, worried.  
  
"It's nothing. Just that this world has no need of help. Never in thousands of years has this key appeared. Perhaps they finally found someone who can benefit their world." Setsuna whispered more to herself.  
  
Setsuna put the key into the keyhole in the Time Gate. The gates swung open and Hotaru stepped through.  
  
"Goodbye Hotaru, be safe and remember your lesson!" Setsuna's voice was fading.  
  
"Goodbye Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru shouted, "See you in a year!"  
  
"Farewell!"  
  
~  
  
Heero waited until it was dark before he began to head back to Quatre's estate. While walking, he noticed a shiny object resembling a shooting star fall into the ocean. He did the one thing that no one thought he would do, he wished upon it.  
  
"If angels really do exist, let me meet one." He whispered into the night.  
  
___________________________  
  
Well...that's it....do you want me to continue this? yes or no? pls review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chap. 2

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 2  
_____________________  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything but my ideas  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I plan to continue this until i get out of my Ancient Dwellings writers block.... and then i'll finish writing A.D. and then finish this  
____________________  
  
Relena Peacecraft stood on the stage. Cameras from around the world and colonies zoomed in on her as she gave her speech.  
  
"We are all the same on the inside. There is no reason to fight. Differences make this world unique. Differences strenghten our opinons and help us see from other perspectives. We wouldn't be who we are today if we aren't influenced by both the Earth and Colonies. There is no reason to fight. In wars lives are lost. In wars, families are torn apart. Nothing comes out of it, nothing is gained. Only sorrow.   
  
"How can you sit at home and support a war when you know that somewhere, a family much like yours is being killed? Sons, fathers, daughters, sisters, brothers, and mothers are killed. Arguments and disputes can be settled with speech. Blood shed is not necessary." she said.  
  
Heero stood on top of a balcony watching the speeches. His eyes and ears where open, trained to pick out an assassin if necessary. The other pilots where stationed around the room. Heero watched as Relena Peacecraft left the stage.  
  
Slowly, the media and audience left the room and finally, it was empty.  
  
"Phew! What a crowd." Duo said, "There were so many people, I'm pretty sure I would've lost the assasin if there was one!"  
  
"Yeah, so many people wanted to hear this speech by Relena." Quatre said, "Do you think they all support pacifism or are thinking about it?"  
  
"No, not a chance!" Duo said, "There's always some people out there who wants to start a war for whatever reason."  
  
"I agree." Trowa said, "Life will never be perfect."  
  
~  
  
Hotaru woke to find herself washed up on a beach of white sand.   
  
"Ugh... what a trip!" she mumbled, "Definitely not first class. First, I walk into this misted place, completely disoriented and then I find myself falling into water. And now, I'm damp and sandy."  
  
Hotaru got up and attempted to brush off the sand only to find more sand. It was so quiet there. It reminded her of being alone. She didn't like it.  
  
"Well, what did Setsuna say again?" she said, trying to fill the silence, "Oh yes, I will age when I get here. Hmmm...did I age? Do I feel older?"  
  
She walked to the beach and looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
"Yup, definitely older." Hotaru mumbled, "I think I'm... 15. Now what do I do about clothes? Food? Shelter? Oh dear. I have no idea. Wow...I have wings...maybe I should get rid of them if I am to be normal."  
  
She focused on hiding her wings and then stood up smiling. Hotaru bent down and splashed some water on her face. Hearing someone come up behind her, she spun around.  
  
~  
  
Heero walked away from the meeting. Another boring speech of the same thing by Relena. Unbelievably, people find her speeches motivational. He shoke his head.   
  
He found himself at the same spot he was yesterday when he made that wish. Heero sighed and let himself stare out into the ocean. A movement drew his eyes to a being on the beach, attempting to dust herself off.  
  
Dressed in white robes, she reminded him of an angel. Wait! Were those wings he saw? He blink and focused his eyes again. No, just a trick of the light. He ran down to find out who this person was.  
  
~  
  
Hotaru found herself face to face with a japenese boy around 16.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, surprised.  
  
He stood, slightly transfixed, "Heero, Heero Yuy."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "That name suits you. I'm Hotaru Tomoe. Nice to meet you, Heero."   
  
Heero nodded.  
  
~  
  
"Where's Heero?" Duo asked, "He disappeared again and I think I know why."  
  
Relena walked up. "Did you see Heero anywhere?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. I think he left after your speech." Quatre said.  
  
"All right, if you see him, tell him we need to talk." Relena said.  
  
"Sure thing." Quatre replied.  
  
Relena walked away.  
  
"Well, let's go find Heero." Duo said, "Come on, I'm not going to do this alone."  
  
Duo walked out with the other pilots following him.  
  
- -- - -- - -- Half an hour later-- - -- - --  
  
"Where is he?" Duo asked.  
  
"No idea." Quatre said.  
  
"Is that him?" Trowa asked, pointing to a speck in the distance.  
  
"Yep, that's him all right." Duo said, "YO HEERO!"  
  
____________________________  
  
ugh...my apologies for this chapter...i just finished watching the gold medal game.. CANADA VS. USA.... pretty exciting...LoL...so yea...i wanted to finish this quick..  
  
please review.  
  
Oh...and Hotaru's appearance did not change...she's just older.... 


	3. Chap. 3

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 3  
_____________________  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
I realized that I like writing GW/SM crossovers with Hotaru and Heero in it... maybe it's because i can relate to it much better than other stories  
  
--To SaturnActingChick: i'm not sure if it's going to be H/H....originally, that's what i wanted but when I was plotting out the future chapters...it doesn't seem to fit that much...but it probably will be....i like writing H/H fics...there doesn't seem to be enough of them  
________________________  
  
Heero looked up.  
  
"HEERO!" Duo called again, "OVER HERE!"  
  
Both Heero and Hotaru turned to the direction of the sound and found 4 guys running towards them.  
  
"Heero! Relena has been looking all over for you!" Duo said, "Well, actually, she's been getting US to look for you. Where have you been!?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "Around."  
  
"Sheesh. Relena wants to talk to you." Duo continued.  
  
"All right, I'll see her later." Heero said.  
  
"Who's that?" Quatre asked, pointing to Hotaru  
  
"I'm Hotaru." Hotaru introduced herself, "Who are you?"  
  
"Quatre Winner, nice to meet you, Miss Hotaru."  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
*Hmm...there's something about them.* Hotaru thought, *I feel like I can trust them, but still, there's something mysterious, something dangerous about them.*  
  
Trowa watched as Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows in thought for a second and then smiled to hide her thoughts.  
  
"Heero," Trowa said, "It's time to get back, Relena would be looking for you."   
  
"Let's go." Wufei said and marched off.  
  
The others followed him.  
  
Hotaru watched in wonder as the natural surrounding of the bridge and river merged with that of a city. It was getting late and the streets light have just flickered on. *Amazing,* she thought, *This place is so similar to Tokyo.*  
  
"Here we are!" Quatre said as they stopped at a HUGE mansion.  
  
"Where is here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Peacecraft mansion, home of the Pacifist." Duo announced, answering Hotaru's question.  
  
"I see." Hotaru said.  
  
As they walked in, they were greeted by an amazing site. The room they were currently in was decorated so elaborately, a King would be envious of it.  
  
"Heero!" Relena said, "I've been looking every where for you!"  
  
"Hnn..." Heero answered.  
  
"We have to talk." Relena said and then noticed Hotaru for the first time, "Who are you?"  
  
Hotaru sighed, that question was repeated so often. She heard it 3 times in the last hour and she would've heard it more if the pilots weren't together.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe and I assume you are Relena?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Relena Peacecraft."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Come Heero, we have much to discuss." Relena said before walking away, with Heero.  
  
Hotaru watched as Relena half-dragged Heero to the other side of the room. Trowa followed her gaze.  
  
"They're probably talking about the war." he said.  
  
Hotaru froze. Another war? "What war?" Hotaru asked, hesitantly.  
  
"You don't know?!" Duo shouted, "Where have you been the past year???!"  
  
"Umm...." Hotaru started, *This isn't the best time to tell them I'm from a different dimension here to learn about their world.* "I don't pay much attention to the world and I live in a VERY isolated place." Hotaru lied.  
  
"I see." Quatre said as the others gave her suspicious looks.  
  
"Well, like all the wars we have nowadays, it was started from a dispute between the colonies and earth. The representative of the colonies, Admiral Jonus, disagrees with the way the colonies and earth influence each other." Trowa explained, "And the war was started."  
  
"Oh." Hotaru said, shocked.  
  
"Yup, stupid reasons eh?" Duo said.  
  
Hotaru nodded, *This is similar to the war WE had sometime ago...WAIT! What was it that Setsuna said? 'Events in every world are connected?' Could this be what she meant? If so, would the outcome be similar to that of theirs?* Hotaru's eyes widened in horror as she remembered all those innocent lives, lost because of a war.  
  
"Are you all right?" Quatre asked  
  
"Huh?" Hotaru wondered and then realized that she wasn't paying much attention to what they said, "Oh, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Duo asked, "Your eyes sort of glazed over."  
  
"I'm all right, really." Hotaru said, trying to sound cheerful. She could feel Trowa studying her. It was strange, the silent one can make so many observations and seemed to pick out the slightest bit of 'untrustworthiness.' "So... is there a specific place I should be right now?"   
  
"No...hey! How about site-seeing?" Duo asked, "Even though there isn't much to see...there is a MAJOR discount at a local restaurant. Wanna come?" He said that so childishly that Hotaru had to laugh.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." Hotaru said, "And I want to see more of your city."  
  
Duo grinned and then looked at the others.  
  
"I have work to do!" Wufei said hastily before retreating into another room.  
  
"Uhh...me too." said Quatre.  
  
Trowa just gave Duo an impassive look.  
  
"All right, all RIGHT!" Duo shouted, "I know when I'm not wanted, sheesh. C'mon Hotaru, the food is REALLY good there." With that, he ran out of the door before running right back again, remembering Hotaru was new and didn't know the way. "Let's go!"  
  
Hotaru just looked at him and barely managed to suppress a chuckle at his queer antics. *He's so like Usagi in some ways.* she thought.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"HOOOOTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Duo yelled, "Would'ya hurry up? Sheesh! I never knew a person can walk so slow!"  
  
"You.... never....told....me that....this...place....was.... miles....AWAY!" Hotaru panted, before collapsing on the ground.  
  
"You alright?" Duo asked.  
  
"I....was...never...good....at physical stuff." she told him, between breaths.  
  
"Ohh...why didn't you tell me? I would've taken the car."  
  
Hotaru glared at him. Duo merely grinned.  
  
"C'mon," he said, "I'll help you."  
  
After a while, Hotaru finally succeeded in breathing normally. They were walking slowly, taking in the scenary.  
  
"It's pretty here." she said  
  
Duo snorted, "You think this is pretty? This place just hids what is truly happening in the world."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You don't understand much about the wars that we had on the planet."  
  
"Wars?"   
  
"Yeah, plural. Don't ask me to explain, I'm never too good on this topic. Ask Heero, if you can get him to talk, you'll be surprised at how much he despises these wars."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
They remained silent for the walk to the restaurant and when they were there, Duo said he didn't feel like eating too much. Hotaru was worried, she had a feeling that these wars were connected to Duo and the others, it's just that they weren't saying anything about it.  
  
"Duo...about the wars....."  
  
"I've told you enough as it is." he snapped and then softened his tone at Hotaru's look of sudden sadness, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've told you more about these wars than I've told anyone. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel as if I can trust you. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Let's go back." Duo said, "It's getting late."  
  
Hotaru noticed the sky was far from darkening.  
  
"All right."  
  
When they reached the mansion, they found reporters and many people crowded around the Peacecraft mansion, as well as police.  
  
"What's going on here?" Duo asked, worried.  
  
"There's been an explosion."  
  
___________________________  
  
That's it....pls excuse any mistakes...i didn't check it over...  
  
pls review. 


	4. Chap. 4

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 4  
___________________  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
-hmm....u noe...i'll TRY to update everytime i get 4 reviews per chapter OR if ten days has gone by alrite? Here's chapter 4...i hope you like it...oh and sorry to disappoint anyone...Hotaru and Duo are more like family... it's going to be a Heero/Hotaru fic  
__________________  
  
Hotaru and Duo stood there frozen.  
  
"What?" Duo blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry... there's been an explosion. We don't know if there are any survivors, the house was destroyed." the police officer said.  
  
Duo charged up to the house.  
  
"HEERO!? QUATRE!? TROWA!? WUFEI!?" he yelled, unable to believe that his friends for so long were gone, "C'mon! Stop kidding! This isn't funny! I know you're all alive in there!!"  
  
"Duo..." Hotaru said softly.  
  
"I know they're alive! I just know it! They're stronger than that...a mere explosion won't be able to kill them." Duo ranted as unwelcomed tears streaked his face.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Hotaru began.  
  
Duo didn't hear her. His eyes frantically searching the burning building as firefighters and police desperately tried to put out the fire and see if there were anyone alive. This scene was so familiar; he wouldn't allow it to happen again. He ran into the doorway of the building only to be forced out of it by the heat.   
  
Duo fell to the ground, silent tears dropping like rain.  
  
"Oh Duo..." Hotaru said, sympathetically, "I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do.."  
  
Duo refused to be comforted, "I know they're alive in there. They're going to walk out safely!"  
  
"Oh Duo... it's been a little over half an hour."  
  
They watched as the flames slowly died down and a figure emerged from the ashes. One by one, the shadows walked out, covered in soot.  
  
"Duo!" Hotaru sucked in a breath.  
  
Duo looked up.  
  
"It's them Duo!" Hotaru cried happily, almost jumping up and down. She didn't know the others as well as Duo did, but it was distressing to see the happy-go-lucky Duo immersed in grief.   
  
Duo stood up and ran towards his friends, rubbing his eyes to confirm that this site wasn't a mirage.  
  
"I knew you would make it out alright!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Of course." Wufei said, arrogantly, "What else would you expect Baka?"  
  
Duo was far too happy to notice the mention of his nickname. They began to talk excitedly.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
The others looked around but saw no sign of him.  
  
"Excuse me!" Duo said to a nearby police officer, who merely ignored him, "EXCUSE ME!"  
  
The police officer looked at him, "We are very busy," he informed them, "The building is still on fire, there are people still trapped inside, we MUST get our work done."  
  
"Have you seen a man about this tall," Duo indicated with his hand, the approximate height of Heero, "He has brown hair..."  
  
The police officer interrupted, "We have no time to look for people in particular, now if you would excuse me.." he walked away.  
  
"Stupid police officers." Duo muttered, "Get paid for sitting on their lazy asses."  
  
Reporters streamed onto the lawn in attempt to 'cover' the story.  
  
"Please, get out of the way! Do not pass the yellow line!" a police officer shouted, "Another explosion can occur and we do not know the extent of the damage, please do no pass the yellow line!"  
  
They saw reporters sneaking past the line only to be caught and told to go away. They seemed to be firing questions at the officers wherever they went.  
  
"What caused this explosion?"  
  
"Is Ms. Relena safe?"  
  
"Is this an attack from the colonies?"  
  
"How many lives were lost?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" the officer seemed overwhelmed, "No questions will be answered at this point, now will you PLEASE stay behind the yellow line!"  
  
An explosion caused a part of the building to collaspe. The fire roared out again despite the soaking the firefighters had given it. Debris and sparks flew from the building.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Quatre shouted, as he dropped.  
  
Hotaru instinctively dropped and covered her head, unused to being in an explosion without transforming.  
  
~  
  
Heero was talking calmly to Relena when the explosion happened. He half threw, half dragged the Queen down as he dove for cover. Another explosion echoed through the room. He didn't remember blacking out, but when he woke, he could barely breathe. The air had become so hot and humid, there didn't seem to be any breathable oxygen. What did he have to do now? Heero tried to remember how he got into this situation- he was talking to Relena. Relena! Where was she? He looked around and found her trying to get up.  
  
"Relena!" he shouted, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Heero? I can't see you." Relena answered, her voice desperate.  
  
"I'm right here!" Heero tried to get up but his legs didn't seem to obey and sent sparks of pain up. He crawled toward her, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Heero, I can't see!" she sobbed, "I can't move my arm."  
  
Heero took a look at the damage to his body. He noticed that his legs were just cramped and bleeding. He tried to get his legs mobile again. He stood up and found he could walk, although it hurt.  
  
"Relena, we have to get out of here." he said.  
  
"I know! But I can't see where I'm going."  
  
"You have to try!"  
  
Another explosion knocked them down again. Smoke poured into the room, no, not smoke, Heero decided, gas.  
  
They blacked out.  
  
"I think they're unconssciouss." a snaky voice said, "Take the girl."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
~  
  
Paramedics rushed to the people that were just exiting the destroyed mansion. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa ran up as well, trying to find Heero.  
  
A day past and the firefighters were still clearing away wreckage. They found many people, some with fewer injuries than others, some...dead.  
  
Duo and the others sat by, not even bothering to check the people who came out to see if any of them were Heero. The officer, who Duo had asked about Heero, walked up to them.  
  
"I believe we found the one you are looking for." he said.  
  
Quatre's head shot up, "Where?!" he demanded.  
  
"This way," the man gestured, "Although I would warn you..."  
  
The statement went unfinished as the others ran towards the area the officer and shown them. Heero was there only...he wasn't moving.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre said, "Wake up!"  
  
"HEERO!" Duo said, shaking him.  
  
Trowa and Wufei looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry." the officer said.  
  
"He's not dead." Duo said, "I can still feel his pulse! He's just not breathing!"  
  
"Do any of you know CPR?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa walked forward and proceeded to try and bring his friend back. After several minutes, he shook his head and sat back.  
  
"Aww geez, Heero!" Duo said, "Of all the times you survived, how can you just give up and die like that? The war isn't over yet!"  
  
"Somebody help!" a police officer yelled, "The Queen Relena is missing! Search the ruins, look for her!"  
  
"Ohh..." Quatre groaned, "Whoever planned this planned it well... knock out Heero, the only person who can stop a war other than Miss. Relena, and then kidnap Miss. Relena."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Duo asked  
  
Wufei got a stretcher for Heero, "Get Heero to the hospital and then search for Queen Relena. Although I hate to admit it, she may be the only one who can stop this war if Heero doesn't snap out of it."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
well....this is chapter 4... i hope you like it!  
  
pls. review=) 


	5. Chap. 5

Angel's Don't Exist  
Chapter 5  
______________________  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
sheesh....i'm slacking off....before...when I wrote 'A Twist of Fate' i finished the entire story in a month....but then again that was my first story so it wasn't very long or good. This story is going to have around 20 chapters or so... (at least that's what I plan to have)  
  
______________________  
  
The pilots brought Heero Yuy to the hospital and were instantly told to go into the waiting room and wait as the doctors tried to revive him.  
  
The others sat there in silence, waiting for a report from the doctor.  
  
"I hate waiting rooms," Duo complained.  
  
No one said anything, in fact, no one even gave a hint that they heard him. The doctor came out and was instantly surrounded by the pilots.  
  
"I'm sorry." the doctor said, "He isn't responding. We believe he's been drugged or poisoned. If he doesn't snap out of it soon, he will die."  
  
"Can you do anything to help?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We've already tried to filter out his blood, but it doesn't work." the doctor answered, "We'll have to wait until the poison gets out of his system." After saying that, the doctor left to tend to other patients.  
  
Duo punched the wall.  
  
"Come on." Trowa said, "We better start looking for Relena."  
  
"But what about Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"How 'bout getting your friend to look after him?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"Who? Hotaru?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Quatre answered.  
  
"Let's GO!" Wufei said, "We have no time to waste and we've already wasted a lot."  
  
"Heero'll be fine, Duo." Trowa said, "Have faith."  
  
Duo snorted and then called Hotaru over. "Hotaru... can you do something for me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Hotaru replied, still a little dazed at all that has happened during the few days she's been here.  
  
"Can you please watch over Heero for us?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm surprised you even had to ask." Hotaru answered.   
  
"Thanks. All right, let's go save Relena."  
  
After the pilots left, Hotaru went to see how Heero was doing. *He looks like an angel.* The thought flickered across her mind before it was wiped out. Hotaru shook her head. *This won't do...I have to heal him so he can help the others.* Hotaru put her hands on Heero's arm and concentrated. A soft purple glow filled him before he woke up with a gasp.  
  
"Are you all right now?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hn.." Heero checked his limbs, moving them to make sure they were functional. All the cuts and scratches he got in the explosion were gone. But how? "Who are you? What are you?"  
  
Hotaru looked at him, "You know who I am. My name is Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"I know your name!" he snapped and then changed his exterior to one most people are familiar with, The Perfect Soldier.  
  
Hotaru watched, amused.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." Heero choked.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Hotaru told him, "It was your friends who saved you and brought you here."  
  
"My friends?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah... Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa." Hotaru answered.  
  
"Where are they?"   
  
"Gone. Something important came up." Hotaru wasn't sure how much she could tell him. Based on what Duo told her, if she told him that Relena had been kidnapped, he would've went looking for her despite being injured.  
  
"Something important?" Heero asked, not really trusting Hotaru's words.  
  
Hotaru laughed, "Can you only speak in questions?"  
  
"Hnn.."  
  
"I guess not... tell me something." Hotaru said, "Duo said something about wars and he got really upset when I asked him what he meant. What did he mean?"  
  
Heero's eyes scanned Hotaru's face, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"No...there is a reason isn't there?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Heero looked at Hotaru again, "Duo's family was killed in the war."  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"I never really knew my family. Yes, they were killed in the war."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What's your opinion? On the wars."  
  
"I have no opinion. I am a soldier, trained to fight. That's what I do."  
  
Hotaru made a disagreeable sound. "Everyone has an opinion."  
  
"I hate them. I hate the wars, the sorrow, the pain, the madness. What is the point? We fight over a disagreement and then fight to resolve it. What do I think? This is stupid."  
  
Hotaru silently agreed with Duo when he said that Heero despises the wars, although 'despise' was an understatement. "I agree. Heero, in case you didn't know, although you should by now, I'm not from around here. Where I lived, there was a war as well. So many lives were lost. They killed innocent people, they killed soldiers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, mothers and children Heero, can you believe that? They killed children."  
  
Heero was disgusted. Even through all the wars they had, they never killed children on purpose. At least this world still had something called humanity. He couldn't imagine what kind of sick person will kill a child, a child of innocence, a child who still had their whole lives to live.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Duo used all the knowledge, all the cunning he had to find out where Relena was and still, they didn't know where she was. "AH!!!" Duo yelled in frustration, "Where IS she!?"  
  
"Calm down, Duo." Quatre said, "You can't think properly when you're too clouded with frustration."  
  
"Quatre! We've been looking for her for almost 8 hours! I am completely exhausted! Where do you think she is? I have no clue and all the ideas I had where used and still nothing!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo, take a break, you need to calm down." Trowa said.  
  
Duo just plopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv to watch a cartoon or something. He was laughing as the bunny on the show slipped on a banana peel when something interrupted the program.  
  
"Someone call Hotaru!" Duo said, as he picked up the phone and dialed into the hospital.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hotaru? Turn the tv on. No, it doesn't matter which channel. Do you see that?"   
  
They looked at the screen as a strange being, dressed in dark clothing resembling snake skin sat in a chair.   
  
"We have kidnapped Queen Relena. Try as you might you will never find her. We hereby declare war on the Earth and colonies."  
  
"What?!" Quatre shouted, "How is that possible? We're already at war!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
finally finished this chapter!! well? what do you think?  
pls review. 


	6. Chap. 6

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 6  
___________________  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
argh...i have no time now school has started! i have to write my chapters on weekends because i just don't have time! ARGH! thanks for the reviews...it encourages me to write more ^-^  
  
___________________  
  
Relena watched as her kidnapper made an announcement declaring war on both the Earth and colonies. *This is stupid* She thought, *What is his purpose? Declaring war on the Earth AND colonies. Nothing could be gain from this!*  
  
The camera clicked off.  
  
"Well Miss Relena?" 'he' said, "What did you think of my...performance?"   
  
"Why would you ask for my opinion anyway? You know my answer. What you're doing completely disgusts me!" Relena said.  
  
'He' laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Relena demanded, "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"You are but a child, so naive. You are not up to any of these challenges that come your way. You depend on your friends a lot to get you out of situations." 'He' said, "I'll tell you who I am, my name is Yurici Finof, leader of the Silver Rose."  
  
Relena tried to concentrate on who he was, but what he had said earlier stuck in her mind. 'You are not up to any of these challenges that come your way.' She didn't want to believe it, but she knew a part of it was true, she didn't feel up to the challenges of the wars. "Silver Rose...you will not do any better than the White Fang or any other groups such as it."  
  
"Think what you like, hide what you detest. In the end, everything will be destroyed."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The gundam pilots sat in shock as the words of war sank in.  
  
"Duo!? Quatre!?" Hotaru's voice rang from the phone.  
  
"We won't ever escape, will we?" Quatre asked, "One after another after another. It just keeps going on!"  
  
"Now it's going to be harder than ever!" Duo added to the argument.  
  
Hotaru looked at them sadly, "Don't lose heart." she told them, "Think of it this way...once you hit rock bottom, there's nowhere else to go but up. Things will improve."  
  
"And what if they don't?" Duo asked.  
  
"Then you haven't hit rock bottom yet. There's still hope. Don't lose faith." Hotaru told them, "I think you should come back."  
  
"What's the point? If we keep searching, we'll find Relena." Quatre said.  
  
"Search with heart and you'll see the light soon, search without hope and wander lost forever."  
  
"Hotaru's right." Trowa spoke for the first time since they heard the news, "Maybe it's better if we went back and rested a bit. Hotaru, how's Heero?"  
  
"Oh...you'll have to come back and see." This time, her voice held a hint of amusement, "See you later."  
  
The phone clicked off.  
  
"Well... I think Heero's all better now!" Duo said, "Hotaru wouldn't be happy like that if he wasn't! I think we should go back! Any one object? No? Let's go!" Duo gave them no time to respond before he raced off.  
  
The others hesitated for a moment before, they too, raced off to prepare for the trip back.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Heero Yuy sat on his hospital bed, laptop on his knees. His hands flew across the keyboard as he searched for news of Relena.  
  
"Hnn... the transmission cut off before we could get a lock on it and trace its location." Heero said to himself, "I don't see how they could've done that... the message was on for a full 5 minutes!" He shook his head. "This enemy may be more than meets the eye. It seems he has the advantage over us right now, but that won't last long!"  
  
"Hey Heero!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hnn...?" he said without looking up.  
  
"HEERO! It's me, Duo!" Duo said, "How ya doing, buddy?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You sure man?" Duo's face grew sober, "The doctors said that you were pretty bad. Lots of injuries as well as overdose of some kind of drug. Heero, you could've died, you know?"  
  
Heero's hands paused over the keyboard, "What did you say?" After the wars, he has learned a lot. He no longer went on missions and he valued his life, a lot.  
  
"I said... you could've died! It's surprising that you survived! What I want to know is how? The doctors said you were in a coma and had little chance of waking up!"  
  
"I don't know." Heero said.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Quatre said as he came in.  
  
Trowa and Wufei raised their hands to signal a greeting. Heero merely nodded, acknowledging them.  
  
"Any sign of Relena?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head, "Sorry Heero, we looked everywhere! We couldn't find her."  
  
Heero nodded again, "I see."  
  
"Where's Hotaru?" Duo asked, his eyes searching for her, "She was supposed to be looking after you."  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore." Heero said, slightly annoyed, "She went outside for a moment."  
  
"Sure, sure." Duo said.  
  
Clank. Clank.  
  
They all heard the familiar clanking of Dr. J's metal hand as it gripped the door knob. The door swung open and there he stood, his grey hair tied back, and his figure slightly slouching.  
  
"Heero," he said in his voice, surprisingly young for a man who looked so old, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. I have a mission for you. And you, you, you and you." he said, pointing to the other gundam pilots.  
  
The pilots stood dumbfounded for a moment. None of them were sent on a mission ever since the ending of the last war.  
  
"You are to look for Queen Relena." he said, full of authority. "You will find her and rescue her at all costs. You may have to give up your life for this mission. This is NOT a joke. Mission accepted or denied?"  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Heero were at a loss of speech. Each of them realized the importance of this mission and if they accepted, they will have to rescue the Queen despite the danger. They all realized what would happen if they denied this mission: the wars will rage on burning everything in its path until there is nothing left.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said.  
  
Dr. J merely nodded and left.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Hotaru walked out of Heero's room after she finished talking to Duo. She made the excuse of getting something to eat and left. She walked slowly to the lobby so she would have time to think.  
  
*This world, this war is so much more extreme then ours ever were. Millions of lives had died in the war in my realm, but war is so much more. How many more lives would be lost?*  
  
Hotaru found that she reached the vending machine all too soon. She dropped her coin into the slot and got a bag of chips. It wasn't as if she ate junk food often, but this situation required it. She then took the elevator back up to Heero's level and saw an old man leave.  
  
She walked up into Heero's room and saw the gundam pilots sitting there stoned faced and not moving.  
  
"What happened?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We're going to look for Relena." Heero said in his infamous monotone.  
  
His tone shocked Hotaru but also made her realize how much more severe it was this time.  
  
"What's going to happen?"   
  
"We are going to find her....or die trying."  
  
________________________________  
  
sorry for taking so long to write this chapter...i've been very busy (and lazy) ever since school started again...  
  
Dear Gothic Eternity: sorry about that...i never knew it was a religon....i changed it.  
  
pls review 


	7. Chap. 7

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 7  
________________________  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
well....new chapter...  
________________________  
  
Heero sat in front of his computer, monitoring traffic levels of coming and exiting Earth. Hours and hours passed by and he was still staring at the screen. *This can't be very good for my eyes.* he thought dryly, wondering why he thought of this irrelevant topic. After all, his eyes were the least of his concerns. *It's a wonder why I haven't become slightly impaired in vision.* He shook himself, trying to dislodge the thought.  
  
"Ahh!!" Duo sighed, "We've been going over the same things for almost 7 hours! I'm bored crazy, my stomach demands food and my eyes are seeing spots! I need a break." Duo sighed again and then walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I agree with Duo." Quatre said before putting down his work. "We all need a break to refresh ourselves. After all, a weary mind makes mistakes."  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Quatre got up and went to the balcony for some fresh air. Heero decided to keep looking. He barely noticed as Duo, with his hands full of snacks, walk over and turn on the t.v. for some entertaining shows.  
  
"Aww..." Duo said, "No cartoons are on! I know this is extremely childish of me(heh...) but after 7 hours of non-stop work, I would like something to relieve stress. Is that too much to ask!?" Duo stressed the '7 hours'.  
  
Duo kept raving on and on, not noticing the channel he was on. It was the news.  
  
"Reports have shown that a stray moon or space rock has attached itself onto Mars' orbit. The object is roughly 200 m in diameter. Astrologists have concluded that this object is made of mostly metal and ice. Attempts to land on the object have been postponed as the object emits high radioactive rays. They've called this planet, Dnatlerr...."  
  
Heero's head jerked up. *A stray moon, recently attached itself to Mars? Mostly metallic, emits high radioactive rays that prevents landing? The perfect site!* "Hey guys!" He called, "I think I've found Relena."  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa raced in and Duo turned to stare at him.   
  
"Where?!" Quatre asked.  
  
"On the stray object that had attached itself to Mars, Dnatlerr." Heero told them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wufei asked.  
  
Heero nodded, "No where else."  
  
"All right then, let's go!" Duo shouted.  
  
Heero looked at the door just as Hotaru walked in. Hotaru met Heero's eyes for a moment before she quickly looked away.  
  
"So where are you going?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"To Dnatlerr." Quatre said, "We believe that Relena's there."  
  
"Oh." Hotaru simply said. She watched as the gundam pilots grabbed jackets, guns, bullet refills and a couple of bombs before they left to suit up their gundams. Heero was the last to leave.  
  
"Coming?" Heero asked, sounding impatient.  
  
Hotaru thought about it for a moment, "Okay."  
  
Heero nodded, "You can take the spare Ares."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Hotaru sat in the suit fumbling for a moment. She was glad that her training allows her to pick up on things pretty quick. *How complicated are these things?* she wondered, *Airplanes weren't so hard to control!*  
  
"Are you okay?" It was Heero's voice over the com-link.  
  
"Sure! Fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Hotaru asked, getting slightly frustrated.  
  
"Have you ever piloted one of these things?" Heero asked.  
  
"Of course I have!" That, of course, was a lie. "Who hasn't?"  
  
"A lot of people, especially people who live in isolated areas." Heero said, getting suspicious. "It's like driving a car, you use your foot to press the ignition."  
  
Hotaru thought for a moment, "I guess that's a good way to get off the ground." She stepped on the ignition and was blasted up into the clouds.  
  
Heero choked back a laugh. *I wonder how high she'll go before she finds out how to brake.* He followed after her just in case. "You guys go on ahead without me." He told the others.  
  
Duo grinned, watching Hotaru become a speck in the sky and still going higher. "Sure thing, better you than me anyways."   
  
The other gundam pilots blasted off to Dnatlerr as Heero went to follow Hotaru.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"I wonder how you stop." Hotaru pondered for the fifteenth time. "I know! Since the ignition was like a car's, then I suppose the brake would be the same...unless they are a more complicated society than I thought." Hotaru shook her head and stepped on the other peddle and came to an abrupt halt. She looked on the screen that showed what was happening outside and noticed Heero flying up past her.  
  
"Heero!" she called through the com-link. "I figured out how to stop...but...how do you fire?"  
  
Wing Zero came back to the level Hotaru was. "Don't stop here!" He scolded, "Do you any idea how much skill it takes to maintain balance in the o-zone? You either stay between the earth and ozone or into space, not BETWEEN!"  
  
"Oh.." Hotaru said.  
  
"Don't act surprised," Heero snapped, "What are you wai-" Heero stopped when he realized that Hotaru was having no trouble staying afloat in the high altitude. "Let's just get into space okay?" He sighed.  
  
"Kay." Hotaru said, a little confused.  
  
On the way to Dnatlerr, Hotaru learned how to fire and control her mobile suit(to some extent). Heero was slightly amazed at how fast she learnt it.   
  
When they reached Dnatlerr, Quatre set off an electric shock that would disable whatever was causing the radioactive waves IF Dnatlerr was man-made. It was.  
  
They went in.  
  
The sight that greeted them scared even the bravest of souls. The room was full of other mobile suits of every style. There were even gundam replicas. There were a lot of defense stationed, and a lot of troops walking around.  
  
Hotaru froze, her heart feeling as if it were being squeezed. It was strange because it felt as if it were tugging her in a certain direction.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that we've walked right into a trap?" Duo said.  
  
"Because we have." Wufei snapped. "This was too easy, look at all their defense! It's like they wanted us to come and let down the defense for us to enter.  
  
Just then a group of enemy mobile suits surrounded them.  
  
"Lord Yurici of the Silver Rose requests your presence." One of them said. "You are to exit your mobile suits and follow us."  
  
The gundam pilots and Hotaru exited slowly and followed a group of troops to a small room.  
  
"Welcome, gundam pilots." a sinister voice said. His dark, lifeless eyes traveling over each of the gundam pilots before settling on Hotaru. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Hotaru gave him a glare. Refusing to back down as Yurici stared at her. Finally, Yurici looked away.  
  
"I trust you're here for Miss. Relena?" he asked.  
  
None of them spoke. Heero gave a sharp nod.  
  
"Mute, are we?" Yurici laughed. "You may have her back, on one condition-try and escape the station."  
  
"Mission Accepted." Heero said.  
  
Yurici gave a menacing smile revealing perfect, white teeth. "I'll give you a 30 minute head start before I start the bomb that will destroy the station...starting now.*  
  
They raced off to find the location of Relena's cell. Hotaru taking off into a corridor. Heero followed her.  
  
"Where are they going now?" Duo asked.  
  
"Got it!" Quatre said, "It's in that direction." He pointed to the direction where Heero and Hotaru left.  
  
"Now how did they know that?" Duo asked as they all went in search of Relena.  
  
  
28 minutes left.  
  
  
Heero and Hotaru ran past multiple doors, never slowing down. The stone-grey doors became a blur as they ran.  
  
  
25 minutes left.  
  
  
The other pilots followed Heero and Hotaru. They were going so fast, the other pilots couldn't keep up.  
  
"Heero! Hotaru, you guys go on ahead of us, we'll get the gundams and mobile suits ready." Duo shouted.  
  
"Sure!" Came Hotaru's distant reply.  
  
  
21 minutes left.  
  
  
Heero and Hotaru ran down 3 levels. each one larger than the last. Hotaru skidded to a stop at a door which was partially camouflaged.  
  
"Here." Hotaru said, and tried to open the door. "Locked."  
  
"Is this where Relena is?" Heero asked.  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "We still have a level more to go, this is the only way there."   
  
Heero took out his gun and shot the lock, the door swung open.  
  
  
17 minutes left.  
  
  
Duo was in his gundam as he tried to take-off.  
  
"Blast it!" Duo shouted, "They damaged my take-off engines. I can't get off the ground!"  
  
"Me neither!" "Injustice." "We have to fix it" came the replies from the other pilots.  
  
"It'll take us at least 4 hours!" Duo shouted.  
  
"We gotta try!" Quatre said as he got off his gundam in search for the damaged area.  
  
  
10 minutes left.  
  
  
Heero found Relena's cell and opened the door.  
  
"Hurry up, Relena!" Hotaru said, "We have to get out of here."  
  
Relena jumped up and they went to the hangar.  
  
  
8 minutes left.  
  
  
Yurici watched their activities on a screen. *Remarkable.* he thought, *Heero and that girl found Miss Relena in the hidden dungeon in less than 25 minutes.* It had taken his own lieutenant 1 hour and a half to find the exact same cell. *Who is that girl?*  
  
  
5 minutes left.  
  
  
"Got it!" Duo said happily, "Shit! Only 5 minutes left! Where's Heero and Hotaru!?"  
  
"Did we fix their suits?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, one question, how is Relena going to travel with us?" Wufei asked.  
  
"We should get out of here." Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah." Duo agreed and they all took off into space.  
  
  
3 minutes left.  
  
  
"We're never going to make it!" Relena cried.  
  
"Hurry up and get into that transport!" Hotaru commanded. Heero loaded his suit into the transport as Hotaru and Relena went to the controls to fly the plane.  
  
  
2 minutes left.  
  
  
"Hurry up Heero!!" Relena yelled.  
  
"Damn thing won't start!" Hotaru said, "C'mon...blast it!" Hotaru punched the controls.  
  
With a bright flash, the power jumped on.  
  
Hotaru started the engine.  
  
Heero got his gundam into the transport.  
  
  
1 minute left.  
  
"Activate the bomb." Yurici said, "Do it now!"  
  
"Yessir!" a soldier said, "Activating bomb."  
  
"Good bye 01, Relena. It was nice knowing you." Yurici grinned.  
  
  
The bomb went off. Fire burst from the Silver Rose's base.  
  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled, "They were 30 seconds too early! Damn him! Heero and Hotaru aren't out yet, do you think they got caught in the explosion?"  
  
"There's no telling right now." Quatre said, "But that is most likely the case." He told them in a sad whisper.  
  
"HEERO! HOTARU! DAMN!!!" Duo yelled into the com-link, "Heero, do you copy?"  
  
"Heero's lived through a lot," Trowa said, "He'll make it out alive, you just wait and see."  
  
Another explosion went off.  
  
They watched as a piece of flaming metal fly from the ship.  
  
"Is that them!?" Quatre cried suddenly.  
  
It was.  
  
"Heero, Hotaru, do you copy." Duo said again on the com-link.  
  
There was static and: "We copy. All safe and accounted for. Mission Accomplished."  
  
________________________________  
  
That's it....pls review  
sorry if there's mistakes, i didn't check it over. 


	8. Chap. 8

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 8  
____________________  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
well...i'm finally updating the rest of my stories...and i have to update this one..  
___________________  
  
The pilots, Relena, and Hotaru returned to the base/Quatre's house. Their mobile suits were damaged pretty badly. It wasn't troops or Dnatlerr's defense that damaged them, it was the re-entrance to the colony. Since they sabotaged the gundams, they didn't have much power to maintain shields for re-entry.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." Relena said, "I don't think I would've been able to stand them."  
  
"Hnn.." Heero answered and then turned to the others, "Do you think it's over?"  
  
"What is?" Hotaru asked, "Silver Rose or the war?"  
  
"Both." Heero said  
  
"Neither." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quatre said. "What do you mean by 'neither', Miss Hotaru?"  
  
"Silver Rose would not just go away after we destroyed their base." Hotaru said, "I know the leader still survived, I don't know how I know this but it's just a feeling. Something's going to happen, something big."  
  
"And the war?" Quatre prompted.  
  
"The war? It will never be truly over. There's still the colonies to deal with. Even if one threat is diminished, another thousand come in its place." Hotaru said.  
  
"Master Quatre?" Rashid said.  
  
"Yes, Rashid?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I think you'd like to see this." Rashid told them and then led them to a room with a television in it. "It's a transmission from the leader of the Silver Rose, Yurici, to the colonies and Earth."  
  
"I, Yurici, Leader of the Silver Rose, hereby surrender to the Gundam Pilots and Earth. You have defeated us and we will honour that. The time is 12:00:00...."  
  
"What were you saying....?" Duo asked Hotaru.  
  
"It seems weird to me..." Hotaru said.  
  
"They surrendered, that's all we need to know." Duo told her.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
They spent a day of relaxation as their mobile suits were repaired. The only suit that was undamaged and went on the trip was Hotaru's Aries.  
  
Hotaru was doubtful of the Silver Rose's surrender. She got a bad feeling from them. It was very familiar, but they she couldn't place where from. She knew it was important, but she just couldn't remember.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hotaru shouted to no one in particular. She threw a rock in frustration. "Why can't I remember? What's holding me back!?"  
  
"A fear or a longing?" A voice suddenly said.  
  
Hotaru spun around. Heero. "What?"  
  
"You asked a question."  
  
"It was a rhetorical question."   
  
"I can tell you wanted an answer."  
  
Hotaru thought for a bit, "Yeah, I did want an answer, but I'm not sure that I will get one."  
  
"Well...was it fear or a longing that tempted you to ask the question in the first place?"  
  
"Both. I know there is something that I've forgotten, something important and I'm afraid of what might happen if I don't remember it."  
  
"Let it come. If you're supposed to remember, you'll remember."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "I suppose so."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The next day went on pretty much the same. And the next day, as well as the day after that. In fact, the whole week was calm without a disturbance.  
  
It was when they were least expecting it, did it happen. The colonies had attack the Sanq kingdom as well as all the major cities on Earth. It was completely unexpected and most of the cities were completely destroyed before help could arrive.  
  
The pilots suited up and went to the colonies to fight them.  
  
As they approached the colonies, they found the area filled with mobile suits.   
  
"Where did they get all of these?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre said, "The colonies don't have the finance to build all of these."  
  
Over the comm-link came a transmission, "Unidentified vessels, identify yourself or we will forced to destroy you."  
  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of gundam Sandrock." Quatre said, "We are the gundam pilots. We have authorization to pass."  
  
"You cannot pass." came the reply. "Troops, move out!"  
  
It became an all-out war. All you could see was flashes of light and the random fast moving mobile suit. All you could hear were the sounds of war, battles raging, swords clashing, and suits being destroyed.  
  
Trowa blocked an attack that came from overhead. He released a few bullets before drawing his energy sword. He went on the defensive as his opponent came at him at full force. Trowa blocked each and every attack. He knew that his opponent would soon become tired of this and then make a mistake. Trowa waited for his chance. And it came. As his opponent became more and more angry, he dropped his guard. Trowa spied an opening and swung his sword into it. The sword sliced cleanly through before the suit blew up.  
  
Instantly, a different mobile suit was upon him. Trowa furrowed his eyebrows and continued fighting. *We won't win, we are too small in number.* he though. Suddenly, another mobile suit came up from behind. Trowa didn't have time to duck. He braced himself for the worse but it never came. Looking up, he saw a mysterious pilot had come to his aid.  
  
"Trowa are you all right?" It was Catherine.  
  
"Fine, Catherine, what are you doing on the battle field?" Trowa asked.  
  
"We have to fight for what we believe in Trowa, you taught me that a long time ago. You've helped me so many times, and now it's my turn to help you." Catherine said.  
  
Trowa smiled. He appreciated how much Catherine was willing to help him.  
  
"Now let's fight for what we believe is right." Catherine said.  
  
Trowa began to fight with renewed hope. He believed that no matter what happens he would continue fighting for his beliefs. But the more he fought, the more hopeless it seemed. Their numbers kept increasing. Soon Trowa felt as if he were the mouse who had just walked into a room full of hungry cats. The mouse had no chance of escaping. He wasted all his bullets fighting them off by the hundreds. Hundreds fell but a thousand more came up. He was being attack from all sides, his suit was close to shutting down. Trowa closed his eyes and let his hands go lifeless. A single tear made its trace upon his cheek.  
  
"Trowa... remember to always fight for what you believe in." Catherine said. She then blasted into the group that was surrounding Trowa and self-detonated, destroying the thousands that were close enough.  
  
"CATHERINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trowa yelled, "CATHERINE!!"  
  
Rage blinded his mind and he became a lifeless tool for war. The few that were remaining retreated back to the colonies and Trowa was about to follow them when a voice cut in.  
  
"Trowa! Don't be foolish." Quatre's voice said, "If you go there in the state you are in, you will die."  
  
"Better to die than to live. Catherine's gone. She sacrificed herself so that I could survive." Trowa said, tears of anger ran down his cheeks. He was angry at himself for not being able to save her. "She wasn't supposed to fight! This is my fight. MINE! She wasn't supposed to get involved...she wasn't...."  
  
"Trowa, she would've wanted you to stay alive. That's why she sacrificed herself so that you may live." Quatre told him.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, it's not your time." Came Duo's voice.  
  
Trowa paused. He remembered what Catherine had said about fighting for what you believed in. "This truly is an endless war...."  
  
_______________________  
DONE!! yay!! heheh....pls. review.  
  
Finished: April 12 @ 7:49pm 


	9. Chap. 9

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 9  
_____________________  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own GW or SM...  
  
A/N: I wanted to put this story on hold until i finished up Sacrifices..BUT i wrote another chapter...! hehe...well...i just finished reading chapter 8..(of this story) and i realized that the even would've made more impact if i put more detail in it...*sighz* i'm going to try and put more detail into this chapter...and add a lot of p.o.v's  
_____________________  
  
Duo looked over to where Trowa had sat, motionless since they got back. "Do you think that he'll be all right?" He asked Quatre.  
  
"Of course." Quatre answered, "He has to."  
  
"But still.." Duo started, "He looks so...so...I don't know! He just looks so 'out of it!'"  
  
"Duo.." Quatre answered, "Have you ever lost someone close to you?"  
  
"I see your point.." Duo said. And indeed he did. He knew what it was like to depend on someone and then wake up one morning to realize that they weren't there anymore. He knew how it felt, and how much it hurt. "I'm going for a walk." Duo said, the talk with Quatre had opened up old wounds for him.   
  
"Sure." Quatre said, "Just don't be gone too long, we still need to make up a new strategy to defeat the colonies."  
  
"No prob!" Duo left. As he walked outside, he remembered. He remembered his past. He remembered Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo... Tears that he thought were long buried away made their way to the surface.."Why me?" he asked.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Hotaru sat in a room that was brightly decorated. The walls of the room were a soft, yellow-cream colour. The curtains and carpet were white. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just a sofa and a coffee table. The coffee table was made of mahogany with oak trimmings and was painted with a shiny tarnish. The sofa was a white colour as well with yellow pillows.   
  
The room did not reflect her mood.  
  
Hotaru sighed. These days, she always got the feeling that something was going to happen; something unexpected, and something that could very much kill them.   
  
She looked out of the window and saw that Duo and Quatre were standing off to one side looking at Trowa. Quatre said something to Duo and Duo answered, looking slightly pained. Then Duo walked off. Hotaru turned and watched Trowa. "Is he thinking or just staring off into space?" Hotaru asked herself.  
  
"Both." Someone said.  
  
Hotaru turned around. It was Heero, again. "Why is it that you always pop up out of no where? And why is it that you always seem in the right place to answer my rhetorical questions?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I get around. I keep my eyes and ears open. How else?"  
  
Hotaru threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "That was a rhetorical question too."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Trowa.." Hotaru said.  
  
"Yeah...sure." Heero said. He watched as Hotaru got up and walked over to Trowa.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Hey Trowa." Hotaru said, cheerfully. "How are you?" She said when Trowa gave no reply. In fact, he didn't even show a sign that Hotaru spoke to him. "Trowa!" She said sternly, "You know..this is stupid!"  
  
"What is?" Trowa snapped, glaring her straight in the eye.  
  
Hotaru returned the glare. "This!" She snapped, feeling her temper rise. "You think you're the only one who has lost someone close to them!? You sit here sulking around in your self pity! You can't and will never be able to change your past! There is and was nothing you could've done!!"  
  
Trowa looked away. "I could've saved her." he whispered.  
  
"What!?" Hotaru said, her anger still high.  
  
"I COULD'VE SAVED HER DAMMIT!" Trowa said, "I should've saved her...I should've......"  
  
"I'm sorry, Trowa." Hotaru said, "I know how you feel...I've lost a lot of people I loved in the past, I've been the 'evil' person before, I've been lost myself."  
  
Trowa looked up into her eyes, they were telling the truth. "Who are you? What happened in your past?" Trowa asked, slightly suspicious.  
  
Hotaru looked away. She spotted Heero in the doorway. "I think we should start working on the plan... I'll get the others."  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes, "Okay..."  
  
Hotaru got up and looked at Trowa, "Just remember, you do not have to be alone in this. I'll always listen."  
  
"Thanks..." Trowa said.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Here's the mission." Heero informed them, "We sneak past them, and destroy the suits that are in the hangar. Destroy every last suit, leave none whole. NONE!"  
  
"We need to recruit more soldiers, we cannot do this alone." Hotaru said.  
  
"I'll get my troops to help." Quatre said.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"As most of you already know, we are currently in a war." Duo told the crowd, "We need people who are willing to help us achieve peace. We need people who are willing to fight for Earth, fight for their homeland, and most importantly, fight for those you love."  
  
Hundreds signed up. Some signed up because they had nothing to lose, some signed up because if this war continues, they have everything to lose.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Their army consisted of hundreds of thousands of people. Each of them had a reason to fight, each of them had a special someone to live for.  
  
"I truly respect those who signed up to fight." Hotaru told Heero, "They didn't have to, but they did to keep their families safe. And I know that they know that some of them won't make it back alive. There is no such thing as a bloodless war."  
  
Heero nodded, "And you? Who are you fighting for?"  
  
Hotaru paused. "I'm fighting for...for everyone who has every dreamed of living in peace. I'm fighting for all those who died in the war..and I'm fighting for myself, my beliefs. Who are you fighting for, Heero?"  
  
"That's a hard question." Heero said, "I've never really thought of fighting for a special purpose. I was sent on missions and to fail those missions meant death. I suppose that means I fought for my life, for my survival. But that was in the past."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now? I'm fighting for the children on both the colonies and the earth. I hope that they won't have to grow up witnessing the flashes and anger of war. I hope that no one else would be brought up as I was." And I'm fighting for you. Heero thought, although he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"All right." Came Quatre's voice over the comm-link, "We are to move out." The mass of people in suits began to leave their carriers and float to the colonies where an army was waiting for them.  
  
Suit clashed with suit. Swords attacked and shields blocked. Everything became a game, no, it was already a game. Hotaru corrected herself.  
  
Heero was battling the leader. They flew from here to there in a matter of seconds.   
  
"Admiral Jonus," Heero said, "You are good."  
  
"And you are certainly admirable, Heero Yuy." Jonus answered.  
  
They had started with energy guns. And now they were on using energy swords. Clash. Block. Attack. Block. They went on, ignoring the rest of the war.  
  
"Life is like a game of chess." Admiral Jonus said, taking his sword and slicing off the arm of Heero's gundam.  
  
Heero saw an opening. "I agree." He then swung his sword into it. The suit blew up. "Checkmate."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The war was over. Admiral Jonus had been defeated and the rest of the colonies forces fell apart. The gundam pilots, Hotaru, and Relena were having a party to celebrate the victory.  
  
"Hotaru..it's time to go back."  
  
"Who's that?" Duo asked.  
  
Hotaru looked. "Setsuna-mama?"  
  
"Hotaru, it's time to go back, a year is up." Setsuna said.  
  
"B-but...can't I say good-bye?" Hotaru asked.  
  
The holo-graphic Setsuna nodded, "You have an hour. When you are ready, take your key and call out: 'Crystal key, take me home!'" She disappeared.  
  
"What was that about?" Duo asked.  
  
"I have to go home.." Hotaru said to him, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"We can always visit!" Duo said, "Where do you live?" He got out a pen and a piece of paper.  
  
"It's not that easy, Duo." Hotaru said sadly, "I have to go...and I won't be able to visit."  
  
"Then...this is goodbye?" Duo asked, "Forever?"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Goodbye then, Taru-chan." Duo said. "I'll miss you a lot. You're like a sister to me."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Duo, you'll always be a brother to me." Hotaru said.  
  
Saying goodbye to the others were easy. All except Heero, who she couldn't find.  
  
"Do you know where Heero is?" She asked everyone. None of them knew.   
  
"Hotaru, an hour is up." Setsuna reminded her.  
  
Hotaru nodded and held out her key. She then noticed Heero, she stared at him and he met her eye. 'Good-bye' she mouthed.  
  
'Till we meet again, I'll miss you. Good-bye isn't forever, I'll find a way to see you again.' Heero mouthed back.  
  
Hotaru smiled. 'Farewell until then.' "Crystal key, take me HOME!"  
  
A purple cloud spiraled down and engulfed Hotaru.  
____________________________________  
  
  
Happily Ever After...?  
  
finished: April 18, 2002 @ 5:13 pm 


	10. Chap. 10

Angels Don't Exist  
Chapter 10  
_______________________  
  
hmm...did any of you think that i've finished writing this story!? hm...i still have a lot more to go...(hopefully)..  
  
To SaturnActingChick: I'll add a heero/hotaru moment in here soon..i hope.... heero's going to find out that she's an angel probably at the end...  
  
To Hikari-angel: umm...hotaru's in the gundam world...her home is the sailor world...sooo...she would have to travel back using the time key.....does that answer your question.....?  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
______________________  
  
Hotaru returned to her world. She looked around, everything was the same. 'I can't believe that a year has gone by already!' Hotaru walked into her room and picked up her watch to see what time it was. 'What?! This can't be right. According to the watch, I've come back a month early...but why did Setsuna want me to come back earlier?' "Setsuna-mama!!"  
  
"Hmm...? What is it Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do!!!" Hotaru sounded VERY grown up. "Well?"  
  
"Hotaru, I have no idea what you're talking about." Setsuna said.  
  
"Why am I back a month early? You said a year, A YEAR!!" Hotaru said, "And I don't see any youma or enemy that you need my help to defeat. So...?"  
  
"Your right, Hotaru." Setsuna said, "I did call you back a month earlier."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Hotaru, if you were there any longer, you would've fallen in love with him." Setsuna told her, "And you would've wanted to stay there."  
  
Hotaru stared at Setsuna. "Who are you talking about?" Hotaru was still angry and she was speaking on impulse. Her eyes searched that of Setsuna's. "Heero?"  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"I see..." Hotaru said. 'You're wrong, Setsuna. An extra month wouldn't have mattered, I was in love with him from the moment I met him.' Hotaru thought, 'Although I didn't know it then..'   
  
Setsuna studied Hotaru very carefully. 'Was sending Hotaru to the Gundam world the right thing to do? At the time, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it...but now..I'm not so sure.'  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The phone rang. Heero shut his eyes, trying to block out the sound. It rang again. He lifted his arm and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"HEERO!! Something's up..." Quatre said  
  
"What is it?" Heero answered, sitting upright.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre answered, "The others are getting really uneasy. Relena sent a transmission to the colonies, about the peace treaty, they didn't respond."  
  
"Something has happened to them?" Heero asked.  
  
"That could be a possibility although we are thinking that they didn't respond on purpose...they might be getting ready for another battle." Quatre told him.  
  
"Another battle?!" Heero was shocked. They beat the colonies, fair and square..they couldn't possibly have enough resources to prepare for another battle.  
  
"Heero...Relena wants you to stick around, in case something does happen." Quatre said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh and Heero..." Quatre said, "You've changed."  
  
"Huh?" Heero said, but the phone had clicked off. 'What did he mean that I've changed? For the better or for the worse?'  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"So Heero's coming too?" Duo said to Quatre.   
  
"Yeah...." Quatre said.  
  
"What now?" Duo said.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we just have to wait and let whatever come, come." Quatre said.  
  
"I hate feeling so helpless." Wufei said, "So weak..."  
  
"We all feel that way...but what else can we do?" Trowa said, "We don't even know if they are really against us or its all just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Damn.."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Heero jumped into his suit after he finished talking to Quatre. He rushed to where Quatre and the others were. But it was at least an hour before he arrived.  
  
'Damn..' Heero thought. It gave him too much time to think...to think about what Quatre said...and to think about Hotaru.  
  
'What did Quatre mean when he said I've changed?' Heero wanted to know. 'I don't think I've changed, at all. Hotaru...damn...lately, I've been thinking too much of you. Why?'  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Yurici looked out into space. 'Good, looks like Heero Yuy is heading towards the others. We can't let him meet with them or else that could be the end of us. It seems as if that girl isn't here anymore. I can't seem to feel her presense. But how can I feel her presense?'  
  
"Troops, meet Heero Yuy, and finish him off." Yurici commanded them, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yessir!" "Yessir!"  
  
"Good. Now GO!!"  
  
'Where is that girl?' Yurici wondered, 'She has much potential...but so familiar.' (A/N: anyone guess who he is? I'll tell you later...refer to chapter one...when Setsuna says something to hotaru)  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Shit." Heero said as soon as he realized that there were suits following him. "Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
The enemy fired on him, a huge blast from a space cannon. Heero dodged just in time.  
  
'Whoa...that nearly got me.' Heero thought, 'I should deal with them, I can't lead them back to Quatre's base.' "You want a piece of me?" He called to them over the comm-link, "Come and get it."  
  
Heero flew right into their midst. A few of them fired at him but only destroyed their own people as Heero dodged it. His enemy took out their shields and their swords and prepared to battle as soon as they realized their mistake.  
  
"Well, well, well." Heero said, "Looks like they have a leader that isn't so dumb after all. Now let's see if he can fight!"  
  
Heero charged right at them, fighting with his gun and later with his sword as his gun was cut up. 'You can try to kill me and succeed, but I will never back down as long as I can still fight! You can never crush my spirit!'  
  
They cut off Wing 01's left arm. Heero continued fighting.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Well." Yurici said, "He certainitly has heart." As much as he hated it, he admired Heero for his courage. He was envious of it as well. Yurici knew that if it were him there he wouldn't have fought that hard...he would've retreated. 'Damn him.'  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Something's wrong." Quatre said, "Heero should've arrived an hour ago."  
  
"Don't forget that Heero lives farther away." Duo said.  
  
"But still, it doesn't take two hours to get here! An hour and a half at most, not two hours!"  
  
"Do you think that something happened to him?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Let's go look for him." Wufei said, "He might need our help."  
  
The four gundams headed out. They travelled the route that Heero would've taken. They travelled for half an hour when they saw a battle going on. It was Heero's gundam, and it was almost destroyed.  
  
"Shit, HEERO!" Duo said, and charged into the battle trying to back Heero up, "Why didn't you give us a transmission to help?!" He called over the comm-link.  
  
They heard Heero's chuckle. "Just wanted to see how long it'll take you to find me...and you took some time!" Heero answered them.  
  
"Enough with the jokes." Duo said and then realized what he said..'Heero? Joke? What is going on?'  
  
"They are cowards." Wufei said, "They have to gang up and completely outnumber their enemy to win."  
  
"And still, they have not won." Trowa said.  
  
"I wonder why.....?" Heero said.  
  
Duo laughed. "When we get out of this, I need to seriously talk to you, man." He said to Heero.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The new leader of the colonies, Taf Alak, looked outside. 'What is going on? I've tried to reach the Earth for hours and still, no reply. Maybe they are having second thoughts about a treaty. I don't like this..I don't like this at all.'  
  
"Commander." Taf said.  
  
"Yessir?"  
  
"Gather some people together, we are going to Earth," Taf said.  
  
"People? Or troops?" the commander wanted to know.  
  
"People. We are on a peace mission."   
  
"Yessir."   
  
Taf Alak left. The commander watched him go. 'That guy is the kind of leader the colonies need. He will bring peace to us.'  
  
Taf and his advisor, Sisk, rallied his people took a shuttle to the Earth. Before they got there, troops from the Silver Rose blocked their passage.   
  
"We are barricading(sp?) the path from the Earth to colonies." Came a voice, "You cannot cross, and you cannot return. We will destroy you."  
  
The troops of the Silver Rose boarded their shuttle. They took everyone as prisoner. Everyone except Sisk.  
  
"You traitor!" Taf said.  
  
"How can I betray you...when I was never on your side!" Sisk said.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Sisk got into an escape pod and travelled back to the colonies. When he arrived there, he was greeted by the commander. Sisk faked pain.  
  
"They...they boarded us....and destroyed every..one.." Sisk said.   
  
"Who?' The commander wanted to know.  
  
"T-the people....of Earth." Sisk said and then pretended to faint. 'Phase one, completed.'  
___________________________  
  
Sorry...i realized that there was a lot of swearing in this chapter...i guess each chapter reflects my mood...i'm not that kind of author who can go with the flow of the story...i write whatever i feel...so if one chapter is particularly "violent" you know why...lol  
  
Sorry for not updating for a while...i started writing this chapter a VERY long time ago...but never finished it.... 


	11. Chap. 11

Angels Don't Exist  
  
Chapter 11  
  
______________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
sorry...i'm stuck using notepad so there isn't any formatting...*sighz* otherwise...the thoughts would be italicized...lol...thanks to everyone who reviewed...i'll try and get the next chapters out faster..  
  
_____________________  
  
Relena stared out into space as she went to the colonies. She saw flashing of light that vaguely resembled explosions. 'What is going on?' Relena thought, 'I thought the war was over!!'  
  
"Miss Relena?" One of the stewardess said, "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Umm...what is there to drink?" Relena wasn't particularly thirsty, she just wanted something to do absent-mindedly...such as chew gum.  
  
"There's water, orange juice, apple juice, milk, coffee..." the stewardess went on and on.  
  
"Umm...I would like apple juice please." Relena replied.  
  
"Chilled?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It'll be here shortly."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The flight to the colonies didn't go very smoothly though. Upon reaching the half-way point between the colonies and Earth, they met up with a barricade.  
  
But they didn't encounter the same troubles as Taf and his group did. They were allowed to re-enter Earth with a warning: if they try to leave or send a transmission to the colonies, they would be destroyed.  
  
Relena was extremely upset at this. She knew that if she didn't send a message to the gundam pilots about this, it could lead to the start of another war. She also wondered 'what happened to ...what was his name again? Oh yes...that's right, Taf Alak. Did he make it past the barriers okay? '  
  
Relena returned to the Sanq Kingdom with many thoughts on her mind.  
  
"Heero?" Relena called up, on the most secure line possible.  
  
"Hey!! Heero's not here right now, you wanna leave a message?" It was Duo's voice.  
  
"Oh...Duo?" Relena said.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"You know how we were supposed to have a meeting to discuss the peace treaty? Well..I was about to go to the colonies but some people stopped me. They were barricading the entire area!! No shuttles or space ships can get through." Relena informed him.  
  
"Barricade?" 'Damn...was that what Heero hit? The barricade? Why are they blocking the passage way? Not another war!!'  
  
"Yeah." Relena answered. A BEEP interrupted their conversation. "Would you hold on, Duo? I have another line."  
  
"Sure, no prob. Just connect the two okay? And make sure the other people don't know that there is someone else here...I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Okay. Hello?" Relena said.  
  
A monotonous voice, cold and unlike Heero's answered. "Are you alone, Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes..." Relena answered, and it was partially true. She was alone in the room. "Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember me? I'm insulted!." the voice said.  
  
"Well, would you like to supply your name?"  
  
"I am Yurici, leader of the Silver Rose organization." Yurici said, "Ha!! Do you think that you've gotten rid of us that easily??"  
  
"You surrendered!! You should honour your terms. You have been defeated fair and square!!" Relena shouted, disgusted.  
  
"Ha! We declare war on Earth." Yurici said, "The time is....... 12:00:00."  
  
Click.  
  
"What-!!" Relena said. She completely forgot that Duo was on the other line and listening into their conversation.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Wha!!" Relena shouted, "Duo! You shocked me!!"  
  
"Relena...this is serious." Duo said, his voice unusually grave. "We need to talk to the others. We aren't prepared for war. We've pretty much used up all our resources."  
  
"Yeah..." Relena said.  
  
"You know what? I'll go talk to the others. You try to find something that could help us." Duo said, "Look in history books. Something like this must've happened sometime."  
  
"Okay." Relena said, "Talk to you later, Duo."  
  
"Take care."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Duo put down the phone. 'Damn.' "Yo~!! Meeting in the War Room!" Duo shouted and he ran off to find the others.  
  
They all gathered in Quatre's 'War Room.'  
  
"So what did you want us here for?" Wufei said, annoyed.  
  
"We have another war to contend with." Duo answered.  
  
"Excuse ME?" Quatre asked, shocked.  
  
"You heard me right. Another war is heading our way. Led by, Silver Rose." Duo said.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I was talking with Relena about a barricade from the Earth and colonies when another transmission came in. It was from Yurici. He declared war on Earth but not the colonies." Duo said.  
  
"I see." Heero said. "So you think that the colonies are in on this too?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Meet them in the war."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Relena did just what Duo told her to. She went to the library in the Palace and researched about war and war strategies. She read book after book after book. Each one had the same thing. Except this one.  
  
This book was VERY interesting. It history so old it was almost a legend. It was about a war so great, it tore apart the land, savaged the sky, and turned the seas red. Relena opened the first page. It read:  
  
'As I write this, the war had just ended. I am one of the survivors. There is hardly anything left. They took us by surprise. They attacked us with a large vessel, resembling a moon. When we destroyed it, we thought it was all over. It wasn't. The 7 month war left the land dead. Cities were flattened, the land was burnt. The once-great city of Crystal Tokyo now lies in ruin. Then they attacked again. They had surrendered! It wasn't fair! They had surrendered!! The second time they attacked the earth was almost destroyed. Huge cracks scarred the land. Then, Neo Queen Serenity made the ultimate sacrifice. She used her power to heal the land and drive the enemy back. Using that much power cost her, her life. And it still wasn't enough. The other senshi were forced to give their power as well. I could not. Why couldn't I join them? WHY!? Forever stuck as the senshi of rebirth and destruction, I was refused the power to heal the land. And now we must start a new, bearing the sorrow of the death of my closest friends, no- family. Good-bye Usagi, good-bye Senshi, till we meet again. --Hotaru Tomoe.'  
  
The greatest war that ever happened in history, was repeating itself. Relena thought. And we no longer have the Sailor Senshi. Wait-! Relena read a part over again.  
  
'Good-bye Usagi, good-bye Senshi, till we meet again. --Hotaru Tomoe.'  
  
"Hotaru?" Relena stared. "Hotaru Tomoe?"  
  
________________________  
  
sorry that it took sometime to get this chapter out...  
  
pls. review  
  
oh...and just to tell you...you should expect new chapters on weekends 'cuz that's when i have time to update^-^  
  
ohh...and i was wondering...should i download the ff.net messenger? 


	12. Chap. 12

Angel's Don't Exist  
  
Chapter 12  
  
__________________  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! and this is for the rest of the story too=)  
  
~hmmm...anyone wanna tell me how to format? lol....i used my bro's word program...and the formats didn't show....i tried .html and it wouldn't upload...now...i'm stuck with .txt hmm?  
  
oh!! and i downloaded the ff.net messenger...so yeah...if any of you want to chat...i'm online usually 3-5pm...or 7-9pm... or weekends. (eastern time)  
  
~thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
___________________  
  
Relena stared hard at the book. She read and reread the paragraph over and over again. 'What is going on? I seem to be asking that question so often lately, but that question is so...appropriate for this.'  
  
Relena read the next paragraph. It was by someone else, but held even more things of interest.  
  
It read:  
  
--Where are the Sailor Senshi? The ones who have protected us from the beginning of time has disappeared! Why? When we needed their help the most, they never appeared. WHY? What have we done to deserve this fate? They SAY that they will protect us from evil. Time and time again, they are here to drive off the enemy. WHERE ARE THEY NOW!? What happened to them? WE NEED YOU HELP! --  
  
'Who wrote this one? It couldn't have been Hotaru.' Relena thought, 'Senshi? Who and what are senshi?'  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Okay, here's the plan." Quatre said, taking charge. "There isn't much we can do at this time. There are so many things that we don't know yet. But we intend to find out!"  
  
After receiving approving glances from the others, Quatre went on.  
  
"We must investigate the circumstances and figure out what their weaknesses are. Duo will fill you in on all the details, seeing as he was the one who talked to Relena." Quatre told them and then motioned for Duo to start talking.  
  
"All right...to make it short, we know that the Silver Rose is back and they have started another war. They have barricaded the passage way from the earth to the colonies. Relena is trying to find some way to help our cause but for now, it's up to us." Duo told them.  
  
"Okay..." Wufei said, "So now what?"  
  
"We investigate the barricade." Quatre said, "See if it is indeed the Silver Rose or a scheme from the colonies. Report anything you see back to me. We are going in for a talk."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The Commander watched as Sisk was brought to the infirmary and was taken care of. He soon regained consciousness.  
  
'Good, he's awake now.' the Commander thought, 'We have so many questions to ask...so much to know.'  
  
Sisk woke up and found the Commander watching him intently. 'Damn.' he thought.  
  
"Ah good, you're awake." the Commander said, "I have a few questions to ask you."  
  
"A-ask away!!" Sisk faked. "I-it was h-h-horrible!! Hor-r-rible!!"  
  
"Yes, yes." the Commander sounded annoyed, "We know that! I need to know EXACTLY what happened. You hear me? Everything! In sequence. NOW!"  
  
"Y-yes SIR!" Sisk said, "W-we were going to the Earth to sign the peace treaty. Before we got there, we met with a barricade. T-they boarded us...and killed the rest! I snuck away and launched the escape pod before they found me!"  
  
"How do you know that the Leader(Taf Alak) is dead?" the Commander wanted to know.  
  
"They killed everyone! EVERYONE I said!"  
  
"I need to rest." Sisk said, showing excessed weariness.  
  
"Very well, rest!"  
  
"Oh! And Commander..." Sisk started, "Before the Leader died, he said this to me: 'Prepare for war, avenge our people. We can ally with the Silver Rose. Set war upon Earth, make them pay.'"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The gundam pilots suited up and blasted off for what seemed like the trillionth time.  
  
'This is becoming a routine.' Heero thought, 'But...I have to keep busy. Too much time gives me too much to think about. Too much.'  
  
"Heero, come in Heero!" Quatre said, "We are nearing the supposed location of the barricade."  
  
"Hnn..." Heero said, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero was shocked, he even answered somewhat decently.  
  
"I repeat, I want you to do nothing." Quatre said, stressing the word 'nothing'.  
  
Heero caught the hidden meaning behind it. Quatre wanted him to have a look around but get into no trouble, just in case they were being traced. "Yessir." Heero replied traditionally.  
  
"Over and out."  
  
'What has got Quatre so spooked about this?' Heero wondered, 'What could possibly be a hazard to us?' Then it hit him. 'Something happened, something that would change the outcome of this war...for the worse.'  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Relena was drawn into the book. The different accounts from so many different people helped her piece together the events that had just occurred at the time of the book. She wasn't a dumb person, quite the contrary.  
  
"I've determined who the senshi are." Relena said softly to herself, "And I know what I must do now." She closed the book and turned it so that its spine was facing her. With quick hands, she opened a small covering that was camouflaged so well, it was the book itself. She looked into it for a moment and then dug her fingers into the small space. Her hand came out holding a silver crystal.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
BANG!  
  
An explosion went off to the left of the pilots. At first, the pilots thought that it was Silver Rose who were attacking them, they were wrong. It was the colonies.  
  
"Why are you attacking us?" Quatre asked, "We are on your side!"  
  
"No longer!" a voice said, "You became our enemies ever since that despicable act you did! We can never forgive you for that! And we thought that you wanted peace as much as we did!"  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about!!" Quatre protested.  
  
"Ha! Don't give that to me! I know that you know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
Another explosion sounded and this time, it was right on target. The pilots had no choice. They retreated.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Relena grasped the crystal in one hand. A wave of calm filled her and she immediately knew what to do; she raised the crystal above her head and gave a command.  
  
"Silver Crystal! I command you, send Hotaru to this world!" Relena said.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Heero felt a jolt of something similar to electricity run through his body. It didn't hurt, it was a calming feeling. He looked outside. "Hotaru?"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The crystal glowed brightly, fulfilling her wishes and Hotaru landed in the room, her eyes full of grief. Hotaru gave Relena a look and then walked outside.  
  
"I'm sorry Hotaru." Relena said, "But I don't see any other way."  
  
_______________________________  
  
yay!! finally finished this chapter before the weekends!! now..i have a lot of time to work on the next chapter....  
  
pls. review!  
  
finished: May 10 @ 7:30 pm. 


	13. Chap. 13

Angel's Don't Exist  
  
Chapter 13  
  
_____________________  
  
~thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
~this chapter...i'm going to write in when i started..and when I finished...lol...i just wanted to see how long it takes for me to write a chapter^-^  
  
~started: May 13, 2002 @ 3:30pm  
  
To SaturnActingChick: relena isn't usagi....i guess she got to wish hotaru back to the gundam world because it was something that had to be done....hehe quoted from one of my favourite books (Dragonriders of Pern series) "Necessity breeds solution..."  
  
______________________  
  
Hotaru stormed out of the room. She knew perfectly well that Relena wished her back... but how? Hotaru admitted to herself that at first, she didn't think that Relena was even capable of wielding such power. 'Ah well...shows that I'm wrong.'  
  
Hotaru walked outside of the Sanq Kingdom's library. 'Amazing....I leave for just a few weeks and this is what happens!?' She stared up into the sky and saw faint flashes of light. 'Again?'  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Relena watched as Hotaru left. "I'm so sorry Hotaru....I didn't know that would happen....I'm so sorry....." (A/N: you'll understand this part later when I explain it...it'll be in this chapter. i'll tell you when it is...look for the *)  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Where are the others?" Hotaru wondered aloud, "I only saw Relena..." She looked up. "I guess that answers my question."  
  
Hotaru made her way towards the gardens in the Sanq Kingdom. They were amazing...flowers of every type in every arrangement. "After what happened at home...I don't think it's even possible to grow anything on the war- stricken land."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
(A/N: I know i'm changing scenes a lot...)  
  
Relena listened to Hotaru. 'After what happened at home...? What does she mean by that? Oh no! Don't tell me...what happened in the book...already happened?' She decided to listen in even more.  
  
Looking out, she saw Hotaru walking away. Silently, she crept forward to stay close enough to hear what Hotaru was saying to herself. Since she was looking up, she failed to notice an arrangement of tools in her path. She tripped on them and that brought her crashing down. I guess you can say that her 'eavesdropping skills' needed refining.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Hotaru heard the noise. She knew that the Princess was following her. She doubled back and was standing in front of Relena as she got up.  
  
"What would you like to know?" Hotaru asked her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Relena asked, sounding very indignant, "Are you assuming that I wanted to know something?"  
  
"Yes." Hotaru replied, "Since you were following me...."  
  
"Well..." Relena said, "I did want to know something." Relena lifted up the book she had. "Let's sit down...this is going to take a while."  
  
"All right."  
  
After they were comfortably seated Relena began her questions.  
  
"Are you willing to tell me your past?"  
  
Hotaru froze. "What do you want to know?" She asked icily.  
  
"Everything. From your birth, to the Senshi, to how you got here the first time, to the war in your home, to Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"How do you know all that?!" Hotaru was shocked.  
  
Relena held out the book for Hotaru to read.  
  
Hotaru let her eyes scan across the book. "I see. I guess since you know this much already...I'll fill you in on the rest...First of all...you got the order wrong. It goes from Senshi, to me, to Crystal Tokyo, to the war, and then to how I got here.  
  
"Let's begin...It all started one millennia ago...to the time of the Senshi. It was a magnificent time, known as the Silver Millennium....(A/N: I'll just skip this part since you all know the history of it...)  
  
"Now..we are in the time of Rebirth. My history is simple.....(A/N: this is heart snatchers...ie: the series with Hotaru in it....)  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Heero heard every word that Hotaru spoke. 'How is this possible?' Heero wondered. As he listened to the story, he felt himself seeing it all, through the eyes of Hotaru.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"A thousand years after that time, Neo Queen Serenity formed a kingdom..known as Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Not long after the formation of Crystal Tokyo, a group called the Dark Medallion attacked us. They were named after a crystal that rivaled the power of the Silver Crystal. As you know...everything is balanced. A good side must have a dark side. They were winning. I suppose another saying is that in the end, the good side always wins. This was the case. We won the war, but nothing more. In fact, we lost more than we could've ever won. I myself was killed along with the senshi."  
  
Hotaru's eyes misted over as she remembered the dreadful day. She quickly brushed the tears away and became emotionless.  
  
"I was reborn. As I grew up, I had to study with Setsuna-mama. I learned about different worlds and as an excursion, I was allowed to visit this world. That's how I first came here."  
  
Relena sat still for a while. She could tell there was a lot more that Hotaru wasn't saying, but she didn't pursue it. "Thank you.."  
  
Hotaru got up and walked away, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Heero was finally released as Hotaru finished her story. He found himself still fighting through the story. 'It's strange.' Heero thought, 'It's like your mind leaving as your body continues to work.'  
  
"Hotaru... I'm surprised that you still cherish life after all that's happened."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
(A/N: this is the part....*)  
  
Hotaru laughed a 'couldn't-care-less' laugh. 'The things I told Relena, don't even describe half of what I went through.'  
  
Hotaru's eyes clouded over as she relived the past....  
  
After she returned home, she and Setsuna had a talk. The talk left Hotaru devastated and hurt, but most of all, it left her with a sense of longing. The senshi were reborn but their powers were no longer accessible to them. Day after day, she would gaze out of the window, longing to return to the Gundam World. Then one day, there was a request for her to go back to the Gundam World. This was the request Relena had commanded.  
  
The crystal gave her a choice: to remain in the Sailor World where the Senshi were no longer needed and forgotten, or to return to the Gundam World and give up her powers. Hotaru agreed. She knew that if she refused, the crystal wouldn't have had enough power to bring her there.  
  
Setsuna was very understanding. The other senshi had no idea this was going on.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Heero!" Wufei shouted over the comm-link, "We need help! We can't fight against a whole army! We are just 5 people!"  
  
"5 highly trained people, don't you forget!" Duo told him, "What are odds to us?"  
  
"Something that determines if we win or lose?" Trowa said.  
  
"Go against the odds!" Duo said, "Besides, we are the good side and the good side always wins!"  
  
"I agree with Duo but," Quatre said, "We cannot win this one without help."  
  
"Heero look out!!" Duo shouted too late. Heero's suit had taken on the most suits and it was too much for him...  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Heero was fighting against what seemed like nothing. Nothing that could damage him but in turn, he could do no damage to them.  
  
"Heero look out!!"  
  
Heero turned around, the enemy had just slashed his suit. It seemed as if he would be all right. And it would've been if he were fighting the average enemy.  
  
"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Hotaru's head snapped back. "Heero? HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hotaru quickly pulled together her strength, forgetting that she was no longer Sailor Saturn.  
  
'Damn...' Hotaru thought and tried again. "I call upon the power of Saturn, grant me my wish, give me the strength to protect him...give me the strength to carry on....give me the strength to love..."  
  
________________________  
  
wow...i actually finished this in a day!! yay!!  
  
pls. review!!  
  
  
  
finished: May 13, 2002 @ 5:00pm. 


	14. Chap. 14

Angels Don't Exist  
  
Chapter 14  
  
_______________________  
  
started: may 22, 2002 @ 6:38pm  
  
~~ i plan to have 20 chapters so...we're only 6 away from the ending!!  
  
  
  
~sorry for not updating in a LONG time…I was trying out for something at school and today was the final cut… I had to stay until 6 before I could get home…so… onto the story!!  
  
______________________  
  
The Commander watched as Sisk made plans to attack the Earth. Before the Earth had attacked and killed Taf Alak, he always thought of them as peaceful people. He didn't think that they would destroy peacemakers purposely.  
  
"Admiral Sisk," the Commander said, "Perhaps I should take charge of this situation."  
  
Sisk looked him over, "Yes, perhaps you should."  
  
They discussed and talked about the tactics and what they expect would be the outcome if such and such happened.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"I don't get it!" Duo shouted, "I just don't get it!"  
  
"What don't you get!?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Everything!" Duo shouted, "The war, purple clouds, the past, Hotaru, and how it all connects together!!"  
  
"Well...what can we do about it?" Quatre asked, "We just have to wait until it comes."  
  
Trowa agreed, "There is a time for everything. Perhaps this isn't the right time for it."  
  
"Whatgoodwouldcomefromthisanyway?" Duo muttered, "Righttimewrongtimedoesitmatter?!"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The Commander stood on a platform, hundreds of soldiers were watching; waiting for the plans.  
  
"Today," the Commander began, "Is the day we can finally avenge our Leader, Taf Alak. He has died bravely in the hands of the enemy while attempting to issue peace. We must commend him and after this war is won, we must begin plans for peace. After all, no one can live a life full of hatred and dishonesty. We will fight to bring peace to the colonies, and we will succeed."  
  
The group cheered, but quickly grew sober as they realized what that meant.  
  
"I understand that many of you have families at home, waiting for your return. You can choose at any time to return to them and live a life without war. But I will always be fighting for peace, fighting so that others do not have to." the Commander said.  
  
"And I!" "Me too!" "Count me in!" Came the replies.  
  
"Now let's go kick some enemy butt!!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"And remember, if any of us dies, we'll meet at the ditch!"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"And remember, if any of us dies, we'll meet at the ditch!"  
  
"Whoa!!" Duo said, shaking his head, "Did you just say, if any of us dies, we'll meet at the ditch??"  
  
"No..." Quatre said, looking at Duo funny, "Why?"  
  
"No reason, I must be hearing things." Duo thought and then his eyes clouded over.  
  
"Duo, what....?" Quatre asked, "What about that?"  
  
"Nothing...it's just that when I was younger, I had a friend named Solo. Whenever we went to steal stuff, we would always say to each other 'if any of us dies, we'll meet at the ditch!'. (A/N: this NEVER happened before in the actual gundam wing story...i just made it up) It was a way of saying if we die tonight, go on with your life and we'll meet in the future again." Duo said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Duo shook his head, "Now...what are we going to do about the colonies?" Duo tried to put his mind off it all.  
  
"Shit!" Wufei swore, "The colonies just sent out hundreds of suits!"  
  
"What?" Quatre said, in surprise, "No way they could've had that many suits still left after the war!"  
  
"That's what happened!" Wufei shouted, "Where the fuck is Heero!?"  
  
"We need to do something NOW!" Trowa shouted, looking at the screen, "Looks like they're coming into our sector!"  
  
"Damn! That's the last thing we need! Reinforcements on the wrong side!"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
They began to battle, Duo destroyed everything in his path, although his mind wandered far from the battlefield.  
  
"You are good, gundam pilot. " A familiar voice came, "Let's see if you can match my skill!"  
  
"I will destroy you!"  
  
The two of them attacked, their attacks were met. Both of them were well matched, and neither got a single blow in.  
  
'Damn...this guy is good, but his technique is so similar, so like mine." Duo thought.  
  
'Who is this guy?!' the Commander wanted to know.  
  
"You are very good, very good." the Commander said,  
  
"And you as well." Duo said.  
  
'Who are you?!' Both minds asked.  
  
And then it clicked.  
  
"Solo?" "Duo?" They said at the same time.  
  
"It is you!" They said at the same time again.  
  
"Looks like we met at the ditch all right." Duo said.  
  
"And this is one hell of a ditch." Solo agreed.  
  
"Damn...all this time, I've been fighting you?"  
  
"Why did you kill him?"  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
"Taf Alak, our leader."  
  
"We didn't kill him, we were waiting to sign a peace treaty. Why did you put the blockage up?"  
  
"We weren't the ones who did it! It was you!"  
  
"No...we never did."  
  
"Damn..." Solo said.  
  
"We've been tricked, and trapped." Duo finished off.  
  
Then Solo grinned, "You haven't gotten any smarter all these years, have you?"  
  
"I should say the same about you!"  
  
Solo grinned again. "Just like old times eh?"  
  
"You bet!" Duo grinned too.  
  
______________________________  
  
YAY!! i finally finished! hehe  
  
  
  
Finished on: May 25, 2002 @ 10:48am. 


	15. Chap. 15

Angels Don't Exist  
  
Chapter 15  
  
____________________  
  
Started: June 2, 2002 @ 10:56am  
  
~thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!  
  
~ahh..once again...sorry for taking so long to update ^-^;;  
  
anyway... on to the STORY~!  
  
____________________  
  
"Gotta warn them...." a voice croaked out, "Must prevent....a war..."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Duo introduced Solo to the others and they began to talk about what had happened and what they must now do.  
  
"I think," Solo began, "That there is something bigger than us out there, controlling our movements, our actions...our thoughts, leading us to one final ending."  
  
"How can we escape?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't think we can, we're too far in." Solo answered gravely.  
  
The pilots were still with shock.  
  
"So...who's controlling us?" Duo joked and then laughed a pathetic laugh.  
  
"The Silver Rose."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Must warn them..." the voice said, "Cannot let this go on."  
  
With an immense amount of effort, he lifted his hand and pressed a button to send a communication:  
  
"I am Taf Alak..."  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"I am Taf Alak..."  
  
"Leader!?" Solo asked.  
  
The pilots stared out of their suits to the place where they believed the call came from.  
  
"Do. Not. Attack. Earth." Taf said, "We h-have a di-different enemy!"  
  
"Who-?" Solo asked.  
  
All they received was static.  
  
"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Damn..." Duo said, as they blasted off towards the direction the call came from, "Why do wars have to be so complicated!?"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
(A/N: the last chapter was only what happened in the other places...in truth..no time has past since chap. 13)  
  
'Damn...' Hotaru thought and tried again. "I call upon the power of Saturn, grant me my wish, give me the strength to protect him...give me the strength to carry on....give me the strength to love..."  
  
Hotaru began to glow a soft purple light. She felt a calming wave fill her as she gathered her power. "Please....help Heero, don't let him die...please..."  
  
Hotaru began to concentrate her power. She felt it grow and then, suddenly, it disappeared.  
  
She collasped, tears staining her face, disapointment suffocating her heart.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The pilots and Solo flew off to where Heero was. They saw an enemy suit from the colonies power up to use a laser cannon against Heero's deadened suit.  
  
"Stop!" Solo shouted, "I command you, put down your arms!"  
  
The pilot did not hear him, and fired.  
  
Solo blasted off and intercepted the shot with his suit, killing himself.  
  
"SOLO!!!" Duo shouted, "DAMN YOU!!"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Both Heero and Hotaru watched as their enemy's Commander dove infront of the blast meant to kill Heero, and intercepted the shot.  
  
"SOLO!!!" Duo shouted, "DAMN YOU!!"  
  
'Solo?!' Heero thought.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Hotaru spun at the name...Solo? She felt a wave of emotion hit her. It was full of grief, sorrow, remorse, and anger. Duo...  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
They all turned to see who it was that killed Solo...it was Sisk.  
  
"You have amazing skill," Sisk said, "Too bad this'll be the LAST TIME you'll use that skill!" Sisk dropped his laser cannon and then took out an energy sword.  
  
"Hnn...he thinks that he can defeat me one on one?" Duo asked, "Hah! Some people are just foolish."  
  
Sisk attacked and Duo defended. Slash. Block. Slash. Slash. On and on it went each going on the offense and defense numerous times. (A/N: ahhh...sorry...i don't know much about fighting-_-;;) It was Duo who was on offense now. Duo raised his sword to strike but left an opening. Sisk slashed his sword and momentarily shocked Duo. That gave Sisk another opportunity to attack...this time to kill.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
'Finally!' Sisk thought, 'Ha! I heard it takes skill to defeat a Gundam pilot! And this pilot is at my mercy!'  
  
Suddenly, a large object crashed into his suit; knocking him away.  
  
'Who can that be?!' Sisk thought.  
  
"Sisk! You thought you had me killed, now I'm BACK!"  
  
________________________  
  
-hmm...who is that person!?  
  
-u know what? i've decided to shorten the story a bit...so there's only one more chapter left until the end!! YAY!! lol.. the reason is because the story was getting repetitive..to me at least...but then again...i based it on the actual gundam wing series about wars and peace..etc..so yeah...  
  
-pls. review!! i LOVE getting them^-^  
  
completed: June ,2002 @ 


	16. Chap. 16

Angels Don't Exist  
  
Chapter 16  
  
____________________  
  
This is it!! the FINAL chapter! wow...like i promised..it's out near summer!! YAY!! lol..anyways...read on!!  
  
Oh...and by the way...the poems in this story were written by me unless otherwise indicated...thank you!  
  
~thanks to all the reviewers who made this story what it is...i appreciate your input and dedication in reading this story...even though i didn't always get the next chapter out promptly^-^  
  
_____________________  
  
-No matter where,  
  
No matter when.  
  
Call out my name  
  
And I'll see you then.  
  
With the courage of a hero,  
  
You left this place.  
  
And taught compassion,  
  
To the people of space.  
  
I'll never forget you.  
  
In my heart you'll stay.  
  
There's no end to our love.  
  
And it will always be that way.  
  
I'll see you again.  
  
There's no doubt to that.  
  
But until then,  
  
I love you.----  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"Who are you!?" Sisk shouted and spun around at the same time.  
  
"Ha!" the mysterious person said, "I am the one who died, only to be returned to this world. I have a mission, and will NOT rest until I have accomplished it, even if it means my death."  
  
'Can it be...?' Sisk thought, 'B-but...how can it?'  
  
"You destroyed so many courageous souls, so many innocent lives...you MUST be stopped." he said, "You have no place on this world."  
  
Sisk was paralyzed. No matter how much he tried, he could not get his limbs to move. It was as if someone or something was restraining him and that something wanted him dead. He saw ghost-white faces...so many faces! Each of them chanting the same thing:  
  
"And the inevitable, begins."  
  
Sisk, for the first time since he was little, was afraid.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
-I'm lost in a world,  
  
Forgotten by time.  
  
Can you find me?  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The mysterious person struck out for the people who died in this war. He struck for the future of everyone. He struck for world peace. And he struck for his friends.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
In the end,  
  
The inevitable always wins.  
  
Can you stop it?  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The armour on Sisk's suit was strong, made from a metal not known in this universe, and strengthened with magic.  
  
Sisk started seeing more and more faces, each one of them of the people he killed. His fears rapidly consumed him, turning him mad.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Lost in self-pity,  
  
Afraid to go on.  
  
Can you help me?  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
"I'm sorry..." A pitiful, broken voice said, "I didn't mean to..." Then, he began to laugh crazily. "The inevitable begins...there's no stopping it! Even you are not strong enough, Taf Alak!"  
  
Taf's eyes widened at this statement.  
  
"Don't deny it!" Sisk said, "The inevitable, begins." he said and chanted the phrase over and over again. Even as he self-detonated, he was still saying those three words.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Finally, I've found peace.  
  
Away from their violent clutches.  
  
I'm free!---  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Hotaru sat, surprised and stunned. "What did he mean...?" She asked Heero.  
  
"I don't know...but I will find out." Heero said in a determined voice.  
  
Another voice connected to their communication line.  
  
"We have one more task at hand. We MUST destroy Silver Rose." It was Quatre. "I have a feeling that they are more than evil, possessed even, in their greed."  
  
"I agree." Heero said and then thought to himself 'I have enough fuel to propel myself for this final task. I'm sorry Hotaru...'  
  
"Heero!?" Hotaru shouted as Heero blasted off in the direction of the Silver Rose's base. "You can't fight them! Your suit is destroyed!! Heero, COME BACK!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hotaru." Heero said, "I must do this. Silver Rose must be destroyed. Hotaru...thanks for believing in me...thanks for being there for me. And most of all, thanks for being my angel. I love you..."  
  
"HEERO!!!" Hotaru shouted, but it was too late. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she watched as Heero piloted his gundam into the heart of the Silver Rose, and self-detonated.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
-From my heart you were torn.  
  
Just when we were so close.  
  
And I want you to know,  
  
That I love you too.---  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Yurici watched the battle between Taf and Sisk.  
  
"Stupid fool." Yurici said, "You got what you deserved."  
  
Unknown to him, Heero was coming in from the back. He crashed into the base.  
  
"What was that!?" Yurici asked.  
  
He never found out...  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
Relena, too, witnessed the explosion. 'Heero....'  
  
"Hurry up!" She shouted, "Go to the site and see if he's alive!"  
  
"No one can survive an explosion like that!" Someone replied.  
  
"Heero has before.." Relena said, "Now GO!"  
  
"Yes m'am"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The crew searched through the wreckage. Although the explosion destroyed much of the base, the structure was still intact.  
  
'Where is he?'  
  
"Sir! I've found the one called Heero Yuy."  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
The paramedics put Heero into a floating hospital stationed (in space) just outside of the wreckage. Relena was there as well.  
  
"Heero!?" Relena called, "Heero!!"  
  
Heero woke up, "You're right Relena, angels really do exist." he said, 'And I've found mine. Till we meet again Hotaru, I'll always love you.'  
  
And so, Heero Yuy died.  
  
- -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
-Trained to fight,  
  
With no emotions.  
  
Trained to be,  
  
The Perfect Soldier.  
  
How was it that I,  
  
Who had no emotions,  
  
Got lost, and found,  
  
In them.  
  
Maybe it was to be,  
  
Maybe they wanted to prove,  
  
That angels can exist.  
  
And do, whenever I think of her.---  
  
__________________________________  
  
*Sniff...* It's DONE!! YAY!!  
  
lol...soo...what did you think!?  
  
Like it?  
  
Hate it?  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Finished: June 22, 2002 @ 2:36pm.  
  
~sorry that the ending was sad...i supposed it was meant to be...  
  
and what happened to hotaru and heero after, you ask? well..i'll leave that to your imagination^-^  
  
(Â¯`Â·`Â¯)  
  
..`Â·.Â·Â´.. 


End file.
